Naruto en el Mundo Inconcebible
by Selegna Ailaht
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke han entrado a una escalofriante dimensión desconocida donde las mujeres gobiernan, los eunucos atacan y Sakura es ¿fresa?
1. Cap1: La puerta Mágica

¡Saludos a cualquiera que lea este fic

¡Saludos a cualquiera que lea este fic! En esta ocasión, se trata de uno escrito solo por mi, Ailaht (a Selegna no le gusta Naruto), pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten. La historia se desarrolla dentro del tiempo en que Naruto llevó a cabo su entrenamiento con Jiraiya.

Por cierto, las letras escritas en _cursiva_ representan pensamintos.

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, y me disculpo si alguien siente que los ridiculizo demasiado.

**NARUTO EN EL MUNDO INCONCEBIBLE**

**Capítulo 1: ****La Puerta Mágica**

Tal vez era la lluvia que retumbaba sobre su rubia cabellera y resbalaba por sus mejillas, o grandes mocos que fluían espesos desde la nariz hacia la boca, dándole ese sabor salado al que tanto estaba acostumbrado; pero de algo estaba seguro: estaba mojado.

- Hace frío dattebayo… ¡AAAACHUUUUUUUU!... snif… oye… ero-senin ¿ya nos podemos ir?

- ¡Espérate que ya viene lo bueno!

Esa tarde lluviosa, como en muchas otras desde hacía dos años, Jiraya había obligado a su puberto estudiante ( después del entrenamiento matutino ) a asistir a _Las Historias de Lunabella, _una hora en la que los turistas podían escuchar las leyendas locales de la ciudad del Tucán, viniendo de los labios de la hermosa Lunabella, una mujer que cambiaba de rostro y de cuerpo cada vez que contrataban a una nueva muchacha para el puesto. Esto resultaba muy entretenido para el sensei, quien aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para "obtener información".

- ¡¡YA VÁMONOS!!- se quejó Naruto.

- ¡Espera!... Nada más falta una historia.

- Y desde entonces…- continuó la muchacha desde el interior seco de su carpa- la leyenda dice que ese templo sigue por estos bosques, esperando a quien abra las puertas del recinto sagrado y sea digno de poseer la llave del mundo… el poder… de transformarlo……. ¡Para aquellos interesados en un tour guiado por las magníficas ruinas puede consultar aquí mismo o en las taquillas ubicadas a los extremos del templo! Pero si lo que buscan es cumplir sus sueños, ¡por un módico precio le damos la oportunidad de intentar abrir las puertas y encontrar su destino! - terminó con una reverencia hacia los dos únicos miembros de su público.

- ¡¡BRAVO!! ¡¡BRAVO!!- exclamó Jiraya aplaudiendo.

- Prrr… tonterías- dijo Naruto molesto.

- ¿No te gustó Naruto? Pero si hoy me esforcé por ponerle más interés- se lamentó la joven, quien ya tenía suficiente tiempo trabajando como para conocer a los dos shinobis.

- La historia es tonta… ¿Cómo puede alguien pedirle a una puerta que cambie al mundo? Y para empezar, ¿por qué solo alguien "digno" puede entrar a ese recinto sagrado?

- Es magia, ya te lo dije. Deberías de creer en la magia como otros ninjas lo hacen.

- ¿Acaso conoces a otros ninjas?- preguntó Jiraya extrañado.

- Esta mañana conocí a uno que precisamente preguntó sobre ese templo; al parecer él y su grupo intentarán abrir el recinto hoy. 

- Ah ¿en serio?... ¿y cómo era?- volvió a cuestionar fingiendo poco interés.

- Bastante extraño y amable al mismo tiempo; tenía cabello gris y anteojos redondos.

- ¡Kabuto!

- ¡Espera Naruto!

Demasiado tarde, el genin ya se encontraba camino al templo, a varios metros de distancia de su sensei.

- ¡Y ahí va el imbécil a buscar a Sasuke! Ay ya estoy viejo para andar aguantando estas niñerías- se quejó Jiraiya justo antes de correr tras él (N/A: El burro hablando de orejas).

**En ese momento en el templo…**

- ¡No, no, no, así no se hace!- gritó Orochimaru- ¡Tienes que empujarla de lado!

- ¡Eso hago!

Kabuto intentaba desesperadamente forzar la gran puerta de piedra con una de sus cartas ninjas ( ese clásico truco de deslizar una tarjeta para abrir la puerta ).

- Esto no abre… Orochimaru-sama, ¿realmente cree que una de mis tarjetas pueda con una puerta de piedra de hace cientos de años?

- ¡Cállate y ábrela!

- ¡Pero es una edición especial! No quiero que se maltrate; me costó mucho trabajo reunir esta información.

- ¡Entonces dámela!

- E-está bien.

En cuanto tuvo la tarjeta entre sus manos, Orochimaru empujó a Kabuto y empezó a forzar la puerta con mucho más ímpetu que su subordinado.

- ¡¡Ábrete estúpida puerta!!

- ¡¡Orochimaru-sama!! ¡Mi tarjeta! ¡Tenga cuidado con…!

¡Crac! Demasiado tarde, la tarjeta se había quebrado.

- ¡¡Mi tarjeta ninja!! ¡¡Noooo!!

- ¡¡Cállate y dame otra!!

- Pero… Orochimaru-sama…

- ¡¡Dame otra!!

Con sumo pesar, Kabuto extrajo otra de sus tarjetas; esta vez, cuidando que no se tratara de ninguna edición especial. Poco a poco la extendió hacia su sensei, pero sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por una mano que le sujetó fuertemente el brazo, acompañada de una voz lúgubre y burlona.

- Primero, chacra; después, una clave secreta; luego, explosivos, ¡¿y ahora una tarjeta?!

- Nadie te dijo que vinieras… suéltame Sasuke.

Sasuke había esperado toda la semana para aprender un nuevo jutsu, y el hecho de haber pasado la mañana observando a dos idiotas intentar abrir una puerta por métodos cada vez más estúpidos lo había llevado más allá del borde de la paciencia.

- Ustedes me dan asco; no pienso perder el tiempo así.

- Cálmate Sasuke- le ordenó Ororchimaru- que el justu que te enseñaré no se irá a ningún lado. Además, esto ya se ha vuelto personal.

Dicho esto, dirigió su mirada hacia las escrituras que estaban grabadas sobre la puerta y en seguida recordó lo que había leído en un folleto sobre ellas.

_- __" Solo alguien digno podrá entrar, la clave está en la fuerza interior "… ¡Entonces ¿por qué PIII no puedo abrirla?! ¡Tengo suficiente chacra poderoso como para invocar a una serpiente gigante… ¿y no puedo con una estúpida puerta?!_

- Eeem… Orochimaru-sama, creo que Sasuke tiene algo de razón- dijo Kabuto- hemos desperdiciado mucho tiempo aquí… No es que no esté agradecido por el cuerpo del guardia que usted me otorgó… Pero…

- ¡¡SASUKEEEEEEEE!!

Naruto los tomó por sorpresa. Había preparado su rasengan y de dirigía a atacar directamente a Sasuke.

- ¡Esta vez no te dejaré ir!... _¡Kyubi, préstame tu chacra!_

Una energía rojiza emanó de su cuerpo. A décimas de segundos de impactarle, Sasuke logró esquivar el rasengan, mas no a Naruto, quien se estrelló contra él y le arrastró hacia la puerta. Enseguida, ambos fueron absorbidos por un destello de luz que desapareció tras unos segundos, sin dejar rastro de alguno de ellos.

- …………………………………………..- se produjo un silencio incómodamente silencioso entre los presentes. Al cabo de unos segundos, Orochimaru y Kabuto se miraron entre sí; una sonrisa apareció en sus rostros. En las próximas horas, ambos se dedicaron a correr y estrellarse contra la puerta una y otra vez; al fin y al cabo, a Sasuke y Naruto les había funcionado.

**Mientras… en el otro lado…**

Tan pronto como cayeron, ambos se levantaron; preparados para un combate. Sasuke, impaciente por acabar con todo aquello, activó su sharingan. Naruto, por su parte, realizó los sellos necesarios para un kage bunshin. Solo que hubo un problema, ninguno obtuvo resultado.

- ¡Kage bunshin no justu!- no ocurrió nada- ¿Eeh?... ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!... ¡¡Kage bunshin no jutsuuuu!!

_- ¡Sharingan!... ¿?... ¡¡Shaingan!!_... _¡¿Por qué no puedo activarla?!... ¡¡Sharingan!!... ¡¡Sharingaaaan!!_

Dos-tres minutos tuvieron que pasar para que dejaran de tratar de hacer cualquier tipo de jutsu. Confundidos, pero determinados a pelear, ambos prepararon su puño y corrieron el uno hacia el otro. Una vez que estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, extendieron sus brazos, haciendo impactar sus nudillos. Sus miradas se cruzaron en ese momento; una mezcla de rabia y emoción se veía a través de sus ojos. Pero de pronto, esa mirada cambió drásticamente a una de… profundo… dolor.

- ¡¡AAAAAAAA!! ¡¡PUTAPII MAPIII!!MIERPIIII!! ¡¡NO TE CREOOOO!! ¡¡DUELE DATTEBAYO, DUELE!!- gritaba Naruto saltando de un lado para otro estrujando su mano y a sus pobres nudillos.

_- ¡¡NO ME JOPIII!! ¡¡AY CABRÓN ESTO DUELE!!- _exclamaba Sasuke en sus adentros intentando mantener la serenidad, pero el dolor le venció y al igual que Naruto terminó por exclamar cuanta variedad de majaderías sabía.

Después de unos minutos de andar saltando como chapulines, pudieron controlar su dolor lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de la clase de lugar en donde se encontraban. Se trataba de una especie de cúpula gigante cuya puerta de entrada estaba atrás de ellos; las paredes eran de concreto, mas todo lo demás era de un reluciente metal. Sobre ellos se vislumbraban varios niveles de pasillos que entraban y salían de agujeros cuadrados en la pared. Pero lo más extraño de todo era la gigante esfera metálica en el centro de la cúpula, la cual estaba sostenida por algunos de los pasillos; de ella emanaban luces blancas que iluminaban el lugar.

- Aquí es extraño dattebayo- susurró Naruto embelezado.

Aunque en un principio también se asombró, Sasuke puso a trabajar su mente de inmediato, buscando por ella la razón por la cual Orochimaru estaba tan desesperado de entrar a ese sitio. Meditaba profundamente cuando…

- ¡Auch! ¡¿Qué demo..?!

Un pequeño robot acababa de pincharle en la pierna con una aguja; como si infiriera la rabia que Sasuke le profesaba, de inmediato se encaminó hacia Naruto, a quien también pinchó con otra aguja.

- ¡Ouch! ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya verás pequeño animalejo o lo que seas del mal!

Demasiado tarde, el aparato ya había desplegado una hélice de su cabeza y se alzaba por el aire, directo hacia la esfera.

- ¡Hasta crees que vas a escapar!

Naruto tomó impulso para brincar entre los pasillos y alcanzar al "animalejo", pero, una vez que saltó, apenas despegó un metro del piso y regresó al suelo.

- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando dattebayo?!

Lo intentó una y otra vez, pero no obtuvo mejor resultado. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cansado, Naruto se rindió y recordó el asunto que le había llevado a ese lugar: Sasuke. Volteó para encararlo, sin embargo, su contrincante ya se había ido.

- ¡¡SASUKEEEE!!

**Mientras tanto… en las afueras de templo… **

- De verdad que aquí es extraño- susurró Sasuke desconcertado mientras observaba la fachada de lo que se suponía que era el templo; en lugar de un montón de piedras, esculturas y anuncios publicitarios, ahora se encontraba un viejo edificio con forma de iglú gigante.

Sasuke había estado buscando a Orochimaru y a Kabuto por varios minutos ( resultaba difícil sin el sharingan ), pero al no lograr encontrarlos dentro del templo-edificio, había decidido continuar su búsqueda en los alrededores. Intentó saltar entre los árboles, como acostumbran los ninjas, pero se encontró en la misma situación de Naruto y prefirió caminar. Después de otros minutos se topó con un enorme campo abierto, lleno de flores y casas de campaña de muchos colores. A lo lejos se veían mujeres bailando en grandes círculos, lo que despertó su agudo sentido de fastidio y le hizo dar media vuelta para buscar en otra parte. Pero en ese momento, una de las personas que bailaba notó su presencia e inmediatamente gritó:

- ¡¡Sasuke!! ¡¡Es Sasuke; ya regresó!!

- ¿?... ¡¡SASUKEEEEEEE!!

En cuestión de segundos el susodicho estaba rodeado de voces chillonas y vestidos, pero había algo extraño en todo aquello: no eran mujeres, sino hombres, y no simples hombres, sino los mismísimos subordinados de Orochimaru. En circunstancias normales, los habría apartado antes de que se atrevieran a tocarle, pero por más método o técnica ninja que intentó usar, el bullicio de gente le fue venciendo.

- ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?!... ¡Aléjense!- en ese momento, varios de ellos le colocaron collares de flores, los cuales se quitaba con furia- ¡No me toquen! ¡Se los advierto!- el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de él, cuando una voz conocida resonó entre todas.

- ¡¡Déjenlo!!

Orochimaru se hizo paso entre la multitud, haciendo que esta se dispersara un poco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sasuke sentía gratitud hacia alguien ( tantos trasvestis y flores le habían asustado demasiado ); o al menos eso creía hasta que observó el vestido bordado y la corona de flores que llevaba su sensei, seguido por un Kabuto en incluso peor estado. Pero lo que más le enfermó fue la voz extremadamente chillona que Orochimaru usó a continuación.

- ¡Dejen a esta pobre criatura del señor! ¡Osea, la pequeña estrellita apenas llega y ustedes ya se la quieren coger!... ¡¡Sasuke!! ¡Bienvenido!- extendió los brazos en señal de que esperaba un abrazo.

- … Ejem… hola.

- ¿Hola? ¿No quieres un abrazo?

- … No.

- ¿Nooooo?- hizo una cara estúpida, seguida de otra extremadamente picaresca- Oh… entonces… tu lo que quieres es un beso ¿verdad?

- ¡¿Qué?!... ¡No!

Sin siquiera avisar, Orochimaru le sujetó de los cachetes y le besó la boca. Sasuke se separó de él inmediatamente y escupió toda saliva que pudo. Una incalculable vergüenza se apoderó de él, primero Naruto, y ahora Orochimaru le había besado.

- ¡Hay perdón! Se me olvidó por completo que acababa de comer- se disculpó el trasvesti- ¡Qué asco papi! ¡Fuchi, fuchi! ¿Te supe a pescado con ajo?- Sasuke seguía escupiendo, así que decidió cambiar el tema apara disimular- Ay, me muero de que nos prepares la cena, todas nosotras extrañamos tus postres. ¡¿Verdad chicas del coro?!- todas ( o más bien todos los demás ) exclamaron con entusiasmo- ¡Por cierto que ya se me había olvidado! ¡Sasuke, tienes que contarnos cómo te fue en el concierto de Rebelde! Pero sobretodo, ¡cómo besa Giobanni! ¡Ay, te juro que al verte en la televisión hasta me puse celosa! ¿Pero quién no?

En ese momento, Sasuke se hincó en el suelo y empezó a vomitar; Orochimaru cambió el tema denuevo.

- Oye, oye, te ves bien chulo con ese nuevo corte, así como que emo ¿no? Y esa camisetita de pechito abierto ¡auch! Me da calosfríos- lo vómitos de Sasuke se volvieron aún más intensos- Bueno, bueno, ya párale. No quiero que te pongas mala, porque mañana en ayunas ¡iremos al edificio abandonado! ¡Ya verás! ¡Entraremos y convertiremos al mundo entero en un enorme campo de flores en donde podremos vivir todas felices y los **eunucos** dominaremos el planeta! Jojojojojo ¡¡Esas perras de la hoja serán condenadas a vivir como nuestras esclavas por toda la eternidad!! ¡¡Jojojojojojojojojojojojojojojo!!

De pronto, los vómitos pararon, pero fueron reemplazados por un enorme terror y pánico. Con todas sus fuerzas, Sasuke logró ponerse en pie para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad de regreso al edificio, por nada del mundo pretendía quedarse en ese lugar, y mucho menos si lo convertirían en un mundo de eunucos.


	2. Cap2: Lunanueva

¡Hola otra vez

¡Hola otra vez! Muchas gracias por su paciencia y por sus reviews. Espero que sigan disfrutando el fic y les ruego que sean tolerantes si no todo da risa, ya que pretendo que tenga una historia.

En cuanto a lo que me preguntaron, no, NO es un fic yaoi, aunque pienso plantear algunas situaciones de ese estilo solo con fines cómicos (como lo del beso de Orochimaru), sobretodo para humillar al personaje de Sasuke. Pero no se preocupen, el pobre sobrevivirá.

Por cierto, un **eunuco** es literalmente un "hombre castrado", la verdad usé este término porque no se me ocurrió uno mejor. Sin embargo, los roles que los eunucos han tenido a lo largo de la historia universal son muy interesantes. Si quieren saber más, les recomiendo que consulten wikipedia.

Por último, aclaro que por lo pronto, NO pretendo introducir personajes importantes salidos de mi propia imaginación (a excepción tal vez de cierto robot), solo por si las moscas.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, y denuevo me disculpo si alguien siente que los ridiculizo demasiado.

**NARUTO EN EL MUNDO INCONCEBIBLE**

**Capítulo 2: Lunanueva**

**Minutos antes, en el edificio abandonado…**

- ¡¡SASUKEEE!!... ¡¡SASUKEEE!!

Naruto había pasado el rato buscando desesperadamente a Sasuke por entre la hierba que rodeaba al extraño edificio ( después de haber buscado dentro de él ), pero las esperanzas se le acababan al ver que no aparecía y que no podía arriesgarse a buscar más allá ( el hecho de que el templo de transformara en un edificio y que ninguna de sus técnicas o habilidades ninja funcionaran le había asustado ).

- Esto está mal dattebayo… ¿Y si todo esto es un sueño?... No, me dolió mucho la mano… ¿Y si he entrado en una dimensión desconocida?... ¿Y si...?- una idea aterrorizante cruzó por su mente- ¡¿Y si los extraterrestres me han secuestrado para comerme?!

Paró en seco y se mantuvo en silencio por un instante, como si esperara a que una fiera saliera por entre los árboles. Pasaron unos segundos y por fin comenzó a relajarse, cuando a lo lejos se escucharon unos pasos apresurados. Naruto subió la guardia y dirigió su mirada hacia los árboles y arbustos por donde venían los sonidos. Estaba preparado para enfrentarse a lo que sea que saliera del bosque; y lo escuchaba acercarse, se acercaba, y se acercaba y… ¡Crush! Un Sasuke despavorido había salido de entre los arbustos.

- ¡¡Sasuke!! ¡Tenemos una cuenta pendiente!- exclamó Naruto, feliz de que no se tratara de un extraterrestre.

Pero Sasuke no solo ignoró por completo a Naruto, sino que corrió directo hacia las puertas metálicas del edificio, las cuales jaló y empujó, jaló y empujó, incluso golpeó, pero éstas no cedieron ni abrieron.

- ¡¡No quiero vivir con eunucos!!- gritaba una y otra vez.

- ¿Sa-su-ke?- dijo Naruto preocupado e impactado por la situación de su excompañero- ¿Q-qué tienes?

- Creo que a tu amigo le caería bien un té de tila.

- ¿Eeh? ¿Quién dijo eso?

Naruto dio media vuelta y se encontró con una conocida joven rubia de ojos azules y mirada amable, traía puesto un sencillo, pero elegante vestido rosa.

- ¡Ino!... ¿Ino?

- ¡Hola Naruto!- hizo una reverencia sumamente femenina- Es una gran alegría verte, no sabía que andabas por aquí.

- Ni yo sabía que tú también- le respondió observando con sorpresa el vestido- ¿Estás en una misión espía o algo así?

- Yo soy la nueva veladora del edificio. Se supone que no debo dejar que las personas entren en esta zona, así que lo siento, pero tendré que hacer un reporte.

Acto seguido sacó un pequeño radio de quien sabe donde; presionó un botón y dijo:

- Aquí Rosabuena llamando a Lunanueva, aquí Rosabuena llamando a Lunanueva, cambio.

- Lunanueva contesta, ¿qué sucede? Cambio- respondió una voz desde el radio.

- Aquí tengo a dos tórtolos, cambio.

- … ¿Eunucos? Cambio.

- Mmmm- volteó a ver a Sasuke- Uno es Naruto, pero el otro podría ser un emo gay, cambio.

- Si no son eunucos entonces me los llevaré a la villa, cambio.

- Está bien, cambio.

- ¡Eunucos!- gritó Sasuke empujando con todas sus fuerzas la puerta.

- Tendrá que ser un té muy cargado- apuntó Ino- te recomiendo que ya lo dejes- dijo a Sasuke- nadie ha podido abrir esa puerta en siglos… Ahora, si me acompañan por favor…

Con un gentil movimiento de su mano, Ino les señaló un estrecho camino que iba a través del bosque. Aunque en un principio fue difícil convencer a Sasuke, la serenidad regresó a él, y al no tener más opción, les siguió en sumo silencio. Ino iba a la cabeza del grupo; caminaba con paso firme pero elegante, lo que despertó sospecha en Naruto (¿Desde cuándo Ino era tan femenina?). No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino: una pequeña caseta ubicada a un lado de una carretera pavimentada.

- Aquí esperaremos a que lleguen por ustedes- anunció la joven rubia.

- ¿Qué es eso dattebayo?- preguntó Naruto intrigado y señalando el río negro que se encontraba ante él.

- ¿Qué cosa? ¿El pavimento?

- ¿Pavimento?

- ¡¡A UN LADO!!

Naruto había decidido pararse en medio de la calle justo unos segundos antes de que una motocicleta pasara por ahí. La mujer que la conducía apenas y pudo frenar a tiempo.

- ¿Qué clase de aparato es ese?_- _dijo Naruto sin comprender el peligro en el que estuvo.

- ¡¡El de tu chingPII madre!!- respondió la muchacha molesta al momento en que se quitaba el casco; era de estatura mediana y piel clara, pero largo cabello negro; llevaba botas altas negras, un short y un saco negros; enseguida se colocó unos enormes lentes oscuros. Después de bajar de la moto dirigió una mirada de rencor hacia Naruto ( quien no lo notó por los lentes ) y lentamente caminó hacia él- ¡Ah! Con que eres tú Naruto.

- ¿Nos conocemos? _Está bien dotada dattebayo… ¡Hey! ¡Ya estoy pensando como el ero-senin!_

- Sí… yo creo que sí- le respondió casi en un susurro. Preparó su brazo y…

¡Paz! Naruto fue víctima de un gancho derecho que le tiró al suelo. Al igual que el choque de nudillos, el dolor fue intenso y le obligó a exclamar toda clase de groserías. Sin embargo, la joven no estaba satisfecha y le propinó unas cuantas patadas. Naruto logró esquivar varias de ellas, pero por alguna razón del universo, su agilidad ninja se había esfumado.

- ¡¡Te estuve buscando por días maldito bastardo!!- reclamó la chica- ¡¿Así que andabas de parranda con tu amigo… ¿cómo te llamas?!- preguntó a Sasuke.

- … Sasuke- respondió el joven emo sin siquiera pensarlo, ya que el 99.9 de su capacidad mental estaba ocupada en entender lo que estaba pasando.

- ¡Ah si, ya me acordé de ti!- volvió a dirigirse a Naruto, a quien ahora sostenía por el cuello de su chamarra- ¡¡Creíste que podías irte a hacer jotadas con Sasuke sin antes pagarme ¿verdad?! ¡¡Pues **no** cabrón!!- ¡Taz! Le dio otro golpe- Ahora… ¡¡Dónde está mi dinero?!

- ¡No se de qué me estás hablando!

- ¡Aaaaah, con que te quieres hacer penPIII ¿verdad?!

En ese momento le tomó del brazo para torcérselo, pero Naruto, en un tremendo esfuerzo, dio un giro y logró zafarse.

- ¡¡Escucha!! ¡Creo que me confundes con otro porque yo nisiquera te conozco dattebayo! ¡No sé en donde demonios estoy!

- En ese caso…- la joven había sobrepasado el borde de su paciencia y decidió usar su último recurso: una pistola de 9mm- … creo que esto te refrescará la memoria.

A diferencia de lo que muchas personas harían ante la situación de tener un arma tal apuntando hacia ellos, Naruto no se espantó en lo más mínimo, sino que un gesto de interrogación se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¿Y esto qué es dattebayo?- una gran curiosidad le invadió- ¿A ver? ¡Préstamelo!

- ¿Quéee? ¡Apártate! ¡No! ¡Deja eso!

Demasiado tarde, Naruto se había adelantado y tomado el arma. Ante el asombro de la chica, examinaba el objeto como si se tratara de un niño con un juguete: le daba vueltas, lo olía, degustaba, mordía, e incluso…

- ¿Qué pasa si tiro de este ganchito?

- ¡No seas pen…!

¡Bang! Algo pasó rozando una de las mejillas de Naruto, asustándolo lo suficiente para que tirara el arma.

- ¡¡Qué fue eso dattebayo?!

- Un gran golpe de suerte- contestó la lunanueva al momento en que recogía el "juguete", acto seguido miró fijamente al rubio, como si buscara algo en sus ojos (claro que Naruto no lo notó por los lentes oscuros)- Realmente no eres Naruto ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro que soy Naruto! ¡Ese es mi nombre dattebayo!

- Si, si, claro… Ahora- le tomó del brazo- acompáñame a la caseta y quiero que me cuentes de dónde vienes.

Ambos entraron en el pequeño cubículo, fuera de la mirada de Sasuke, quien acababa de terminar con su razonamiento y tomado la conclusión de que se encontraba en una dimensión desconocida. Comenzó a pensar en un plan de acción para solucionar la situación, pero en seguida notó que Ino se encontraba justo a un lado suyo, sosteniendo una pequeña charola con una tasita humeante.

- Aquí está tu té, bébelo, te hará sentir mejor.

Sasuke aceptó y tomó de la bebida ( no sin antes cerciorarse de que no contenía alguna sustancia extraña ); poco a poco sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba.

_- Ni de broma regreso con Orochimaru, pero necesitaré ayuda si quiero averiguar la forma de entrar a ese edificio… Hoy investigaré todo lo que pueda y mañana regresaré para cuando los eunucos intenten entrar- _dijo para sí, orgulloso de su plan- _¡Un momento! ¿Dónde y cuándo hizo el té?_

En ese momento, una alarmada "Lunanueva" salió del cubículo, seguida por un Naruto extrañado.

- ¡Tú! ¡Sasuke o como te llames! ¡Siéntate aquí!- le ordenó la chica señalando el pequeño asiento que remolcaba la motocicleta por un lado. Al ver la cara de pocos amigos del emo, dulcificó su tono- Disculpe señorito, ¿sería tan amable de colocar su **trasero** en este lugar para que podamos ir a la villa y aclarar todo este asunto?

Aunque no le agradaba mucho la idea, a Sasuke no se le venía a la cabeza ninguna otra opción, así que mejor optó por obedecer.

- ¡Presunto Naruto! Tú irás sentado a su lado.

Naruto se sentó inmediatamente y no protestó nisiquiera por lo incómodos que iban, lo que sorprendió a Sasuke; parecía como si acabara de recibir una terrible noticia.

- Ino, llama a Sakura y dile que la veo en media hora en la entrada de la plaza Estrellas- ordenó Lunanueva.

- De acuerdo- contestó la rubia- Pero en un rato los alcanzaré, tengo demasiada curiosidad.

- Está bien.

Apenas se quitó los lentes y enseguida se puso el casco, arrancó el motor y la motocicleta comenzó a andar, primero lento, después rápido, y luego, demasiado rápido. Al cabo de un rato, el velocímetro ya sobrepasaba los 120 km/h. Aunque los ninjas no tenían ni idea de lo que esto significaba, sí podían sentir el aire golpeando sus rostros y el terrible nudo en el estómago. A medida que avanzaban, el número de carriles aumentaba. Pasaron por curvas, baches, bajadas y subidas, y a pesar de que se habían acostumbrado a saltar grandes alturas y a andar como grillos por los bosques, esta nueva experiencia les fue completamente aterrorizante. Para rematar, Lunanueva parecía disfrutar de esquivar de las maneras más riesgosas posibles a los coches ( cajas con ruedas, según Naruto ) que circulaban delante suyo. No pudieron reprimir su pánico.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	3. Cap3, Parte1: En la plaza

Veinticinco minutos después…

¡Felices vacaciones! Denuevo les doy las gracias por su paciencia y aquí les traigo la primera parte del tercer capítulo de este fic (quedó muy largo y decidí dividirlo). Al igual que el anterior, es más bien introductorio, mostrándoles a nuestros protagonistas la clase de mundo en el que se han metido (ya con Sakura incluida por cierto).

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como a mí me gusta hacer sufrir al personaje de Sasuke. Pero bueno, ya le tocará su momento a Naruto.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, así como los artistas, marcas, etc. a los que hago referencia.

**NARUTO EN EL MUNDO INCONCEBIBLE**

**Capítulo 3: En la plaza, Parte 1**

**Veinticinco minutos después…**

Lunanueva al fin redujo la velocidad, gracias a Dios, y a que la entrada principal de la villa de Konoha se encontraba justo enfrente de ellos, pero no era la misma que Naruto y Sasuke recordaban: ahora se trataba de una enorme línea horizontal de casetas, cada una con su respectiva fila de automóviles esperando su turno para mostrar documentos y pasar. Por encima se veía un enorme letrero con la leyenda: "Bienvenidos a Konoha, favor de tener listo su permiso de introducción".

- Entonces es verdad dattebayo- dijo Naruto, asombrado.

Sasuke no se molestó en preguntar a qué se refería, aunque sospechaba que tenía relación con lo que sea que le había dicho la extraña chica. Pasando entre el montón de coches lograron llegar a una de las casetas, recibiendo varias maldiciones departe de los conductores que esperaban su turno. Pero a diferencia de ellos, no tuvieron que mostrar ningún documento. Lunanueva simplemente saludó a la mujer dentro del cubículo y pasaron sin problema alguno.

El interior de la villa era aún más extraño que el exterior. Lo edificios eran altos y grises, las calles estaban pavimentadas y decenas de automóviles se atiborraban en las esquinas, esperando a que el semáforo les diera el pase. Mientras la luz permanecía en rojo, la joven aprovechó para quitarse el casco.

- De verdad que esta cosa es molesta- se quejó mientras se colocaba los lentes oscuros.

- Está feo aquí- susurró Naruto- todo es gris.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- dijo Lunanueva- Si estás en la capital de los negocios, la mafia, los mercenarios, los arrancones, la vida nocturna y… ¡Hijo de…! ¡¿Qué está haciendo esta vez?!

Ambos ninjas voltearon hacia donde ella miraba; se trataba de una multitud en una explanada que escuchaba atenta al discurso de un hombre que se encontraba sobre una tarima. Era un tipo ancho y regordete, de cabello canoso corto, ya entrado en sus cincuentas; llevaba un traje sacerdotal y una Biblia.

- ¡Nosotros los hombres, que hemos sido creados a imagen y semejanza del señor, debemos resistir a las tentaciones de los demonios! ¡No se dejen engañar por quienes dicen ser las amas de este mundo! ¡No permitan que la tentación sea su arma contra nosotros! ¡Castidad! ¡Castidad deben practicar! ¡Ellas han tomado nuestra villa y la han convertido en el hogar de Satanás!- exclamaba con fervor al momento en que arrojaba panfletos hacia la multitud.

- ¿Quién es ese loco dattebayo?- preguntó Naruto con curiosidad, por alguna extraña razón, el hombre le era familiar.

- Después me encargaré de él- respondió Lunanueva, molesta.

Pasaron unos minutos y al fin llegaron a la susodicha plaza. Era un gran edificio rosado con unas enormes puertas de vidrio automáticas. La motocicleta paró justo enfrente de la entrada, a un lado de la banqueta y de cierta chica de cabello rosa que no paraba de cuchichear hacia una pequeña cajita que sostenía con una mano en su oreja derecha.

- ¡Bájense!- ordenó Lunanueva a los pasajeros- ¡Pero apúrense, que no me puedo estacionar aquí!

Un poco mareados, pero felices de poder ser libres, ambos chicos salieron del pequeño vehículo. Sin embrago, Sakura los ignoró por completo y siguió hablando a su celular. Entonces Naruto notó algo diferente en ella; para empezar, su cabello otra vez era largo, y la ropa que usaba era de un estilo completamente diferente al normal: minifalfa de mezclilla, blusa escotada de color rosa, botas de gamusa café, chaleco del mismo color con peluche en el cuello, y un sinfín de accesorios dorados ( aretes, bolsa, pulseras, un piercing, un collar, etc. ). Además de tener un peinado ( cabello planchado ) y maquillado perfectos, su figura también lucía más curvilínea.

_- Se ve sexy dattebayo… ¡otra vez pienso como el ero-senin!_

Pero su contemplación fue interrumpida por la voz de Lunanueva, que se dirigía a Sakura.

- Entretenlos un rato, voy a ver a Tsunade- encendió la moto y regresó a la calle, para luego doblar en la esquina, hacia la derecha.

Después de recibir instrucciones, Sakura al fin parecía notar la presencia de los dos chicos y guardó su celular. Acto seguido, extendió sus brazos y tomó impulso para lanzarse sobre uno de ellos; pero no fue Sasuke, como ambos esperaban, sino el mismísimo Naruto.

- ¡¡Naruto!! ¡¿Cómo has estado wey?!- exclamó después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Eemm… yo… - se quedó mudo- _¿Me besó?... ¿Acaso es un sueño?... No… ¡¡De verdad me besó!!_

- Osea wey, ¿vas a responderme o no?- dijo ella todavía colgada de su cuello.

- B-Bien.

Por otra parte, Sasuke estaba estupefacto, no es que quisiera que ella se le arrojara igual que a Naruto, pero al menos esperaba que sucediera; pero lo que más le intrigaba era su notable cambio de apariencia y su forma de hablar extremadamente fresa. Cansado de tantas preguntas, decidió pedir respuestas.

- Muy bien, esto es demasiado, ¡ahora mismo me dirán los dos qué significa todo esto!

- ¿Eeeh?- ambos le miraron confusos.

- Oye… ¿qué onda con tu amigo "el colado"?- preguntó Sakura a Naruto- ¿Qué, acaso es tu novio?

- _¿Colado?... ¿Novio?..._ - Sasuke sintió como una rabia intensa le recorría el cuerpo; Naruto, por su parte, lo encontraba muy gracioso.

- ¡Colado! Jajajajajajaja- no podía parar de reírse ante el hecho de que ahora era Sasuke quien era despreciado por Sakura… aunque tampoco le agradaba el comentario de "novio".

- Ah no, ya me acordé de ti wey. Te llamas Sastre… ¿o Sake? ¿O era Zarape?

¡Eso era el colmo! ¡Ahora hasta se había olvidado de su nombre!, lo que resultaba demasiado humillante para el joven emo.

- Soy Sasuke- aclaró secamente.

- ¡Ah si, Sásuke!... Tu eres el looser ese que salió en el concierto de Rebelde ¿no? Ay, no es por hacerte el feo amigo, pero la neta te viste **súper gay**.

- ¡¿Sasuke?! ¡¿Súper gay?! ¡¡Jajajajajajajajajajajaja!!- Naruto le hizo coro a la situación con sus carcajadas y burlas.

Pero dentro de Sasuke, su corazón paró en seco. Sakura **en la vida** le habría llamado gay, y sinceramente, él no estaba dispuesto a creerlo.

_- Ella definitivamente no es Sakura- _pensó; luegorecordó su teoría de la dimensión desconocida y mejor decidió esperar por el momento adecuado para hablar con Naruto a solas, y preguntarle sobre lo que Lunanueva le había confesado. Apretujando sus puños, logró controlar sus intensos deseos de golpear al susodicho.

- ¡¡Jajajajajaja!!... gay… ¡Jajajaja!

- Osea, ya supéralo wey- le ordenó Sakura, enfadada por la escandalosa risa del ninja- entonces… ¿nos vamos?- enseguida comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la plaza.

Antes de seguirla, Naruto se tomó unos segundos para admirar su sexy forma de caminar, situación que fue aprovechada por Sasuke.

- Ahora mismo me dirás qué es lo que te dijo esa chica extraña- le ordenó en voz baja, pero autoritaria.

- ¿Eeh?... ¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Naruto confundido.

- ¡En donde demonios estamos!- le respondió al borde de la paciencia.

- Ah si… eem… pues al parecer esta es una dimensión desconocida.

- ………… ¿Sabes? Eso no lo había pensado…. _¿Acaso estoy siendo sarcástico?_

- ¿A no?

- ¡¡Por supuesto que si!! ¡¿Qué es lo que te dijo?!

- Ah que…

- ¡¿Se van a quedar ahí o qué?!

La estrépita voz de Sakura hizo que los ninjas dieran un pequeño brinco de susto. Naruto, bajo el efecto de las feromonas, obedeció de inmediato y caminó hacia ella. Sasuke estuvo a punto de detenerlo, pero se dio cuenta de que le había preguntado a la persona equivocada; si quería obtener información, tendría que ser de una cabeza fría.

- Llévanos con el hokage- ordenó a la chica.

- ... No, eso será cuando ella me llame- respondió Sakura con igual hostilidad- No seas desesperado wey, osea, yo todavía vengo de buena onda a entretenerlos y tú me hablas como si fuera tu criada o algo así. Mira que a mí no me gusta perder mi tiempo; digo, porque el hecho de que tú seas emo y no tengas una vida social, no quiere decir que yo no la tenga. Así que, ¿por qué no mejor te compras un cochinito y te ahorras tus comentarios?

- … ¿Qué?

- Osh, vámonos.

Sakura entró a la plaza con paso firme, ignorando al contrariado Sasuke. Naruto en cambio le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y siguió a la cabellera rosa. Lleno de rabia, pero resignado, el joven emo también entró.

El interior de la plaza no era más extraño que el exterior, o al menos para los ninjas, la verdad es que se asemejaba a cualquier centro comercial moderno, con locales lujosos de ropa, zapatos, aparatos eléctricos, comida rápida, etc. A unos cuantos pasos de la entrada se toparon con una muralla humana de exuberantes chicas con las manos repletas de panfletos publicitarios.

- Wwwwoooooooowwwww……… ¡¿Qué es esto dattebayo?!- exclamó Naruto justo cuando una joven se le acercó con la pretensión de venderle un seguro.

- ¡Permítame salvarle la vida! ¡Nuestra compañía ofrece las…!

- ¡Deja ahí wey, que luego no te quitas a la prole de encima!- le ordenó Sakura al momento en que dirigía una mirada terriblemente despectiva a la pobre chica, quien, para sorpresa de los ninjas, no se molestó en lo absoluto y dijo…

- Lo siento señorita Sakura, no me di cuenta de que estaba con usted.

- ……..

Sakura solo continuó caminando y ambos la siguieron extrañados, sin embargo, pronto olvidaron el incidente ante el hecho de encontrarse en tan llamativo lugar.

- ¡¿Qué es esto dattebayo?!... ¡¿Cuánto cuesta dattebayo?!... ¿Se come dattebayo?... ¡¡LAS ESCALERAS SE MUEVEN DATTEBAYO!!... ¡¡Puedo ver esto datte…?!

- ¡¡Aggggh, ya cállate!!- la paciencia de Sakura había explotado- ¡¡Dattebayo esto, dattebayo el otro, dattebayo aquello… ¿qué te traes wey?! ¡¿Acaso eres un retarded o qué?!

- …… ¿Retarded?

- ¡Sakuritaaa! ¡¿Qué onda wey?!

Un extraño sujeto de dudosa sexualidad salió de la nada y abrazó a su "amiga" para después darle un beso en la mejilla; estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y un suéter azul cielo sumamente entallado; aparte llevaba una linda bufanda rosa en el cuello (aún cuando no hacía frío) y un tierno perrito blanco con moñitos en las orejas se encontraba atado con la pequeña correa que sostenía. Sin embargo, para la tranquilidad de Sasuke, no se asemejaba a un eunuco.

- ¡Kiba! ¡¿Qué haces aquí wey?!- preguntó Sakura fingiendo entusiasmo por el encuentro.

- ¡Vine a la firma de autógrafos de Rock Lee wey!

- ¡¿En serio wey?!

Al momento en que ambos platicaban sobre sus asuntos, Naruto y Sasuke dedicaban toda su fuerza de voluntad a controlar la maniática risa que les comía por dentro, el hecho de ver al "ninja-bestia" convertido en tal ser les resultaba extremadamente patético y por demás, gracioso. Por supuesto que Naruto habría soltado la carcajada en cuestión de segundos, pero lo que sucedió a continuación le tomó por sorpresa.

- ¡Wey, dime que no es Sasuke!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Aaaaaaaa!

El agudo chillido de Kiba les hizo sobresaltar. Lleno de emoción, el susodicho apartó a Sakura para poder admirar la figura del ninja.

- ¡Sasuke! ¡No mames, eres tú!

Hizo gesto de querer abrazarlo, sin embargo, Sasuke, asustado, dio un paso hacia atrás. Kiba, entendiendo la señal, pero ignorándola, continuó:

- ¡No te reconocí wey! Te ves…. osea, wow… súper-hot. Me encanta tu peinado; y la ropa… ¡Hasta pareces Elvis Presley wey!... Ay, la neta, te hubieras ido así al concierto de Rebelde, porque con ese top rosita parecías eunuco. ¿Verdad Sakura?

- ………………………….- una tenebrosa aura emanaba de ella; evidentemente estaba molesta, sin embargo, fue capaz de hablar con toda serenidad- La verdad, estoy deacuerdo que la ropa le hace ver "fuerte y macho", sin embargo, su cabello y rostro me recuerdan a un bebé triste y acongojado, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos dan la idea de que padeciera de colitis. En lo personal, estoy viendo a una imitación barata de un Vegeta, Yoko Kurama, Sesshomaru, o lo que sea.

- ¡¡Prf… Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja!! ¡Bebé acongojado! ¡Jajajajaja!- Naruto econtró el comentario muy gracioso, al contrario de Sasuke.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- gritó a Sakura enfadado.

- Tranquiiiiiilo… - le dijo Kiba- no le hagas caso, solo está celosa de ti porque a pesar de que es la lamebotas de Tsunade, sabe que ella nunca podrá lucir bien con esa cuerda morada que usas de cinturón... pero a mí no me importaría probrármela criatura- dicho esto se acercó un "poco demasiado" a Sasuke.

- ………. ¿Qué?- el acosado ninja no había entendido el mensaje, pero una curiosa sensación de calor en sus pies le decía que no se trataba de nada bueno.

- Je, idiota - comentó en voz baja una, antes irritada, pero ahora divertida Sakura.

- …………….. Llámame- susurró Kiba- ………. ¿Listo Akamaru?

- ¡Guau!- asintió la pequeña mascota.

- Territorio marcado- dijo Kiba dramáticamente al momento en que dirigía una última mirada al ninja, para después darse media vuelta y alejarse.

- _¡¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?!- _pensó Sasuke desconcertado.

- ¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Aajajajajajajajaja!- se reía Naruto- ¡Ya te marcaron! ¡Ajajajajajajaja!

- ¿Ya me….. ¡QUÉ!?- exclamó Sasuke notando el pequeño charco amarillo debajo de su zapato, así como la humedad entre sus dedos- ¡MALDITO BASTARDO! ¡ME LAS VA A PA…!

- ¡Alto ahí Miarbolito!- le detuvo Sakura tomándole de la manga- Osea wey, vas a apestar toda la plaza… ¡No me veas feo, que después podrás vengarte!- acto seguido le llevó en dirección a los baños públicos- Te lavas bien wey en lo que yo te consigo otros zapatos. Naruto, acompáñalo.

- Con gusto dattebayo- respondió todavía riendo por lo sucedido.

Sasuke entró apresurado por la necesidad de limpiarse el asqueroso líquido. Naruto, en cambio, se tomó su tiempo. La puerta estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de cerrarse cuando escuchó la voz de Sakura dirigirse a un empleado.

- Saquen inmediatamente a ese loco Kiba de la plaza.


	4. Cap3, Parte2: En la plaza

Crocs

¡Felices vacaciones otra vez! Esto de tener tiempo libre para escribir se siente bien. Muchas gracias por sus reviews; realmente me alegro de que les guste esta historia. Y bueno, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este capítulo, donde ahora, tanto a Sasuke como a Naruto les tocará "un poco" de sufrimiento.

Aclaraciones:

- Crocs: Son una marca de zapatos un tanto extraños la verdad, pero bastante populares; están basados en aquellos que tenían que usar miembros del personal en algunos hospitales. Si quieren una imagen, pueden buscarla por Google.

- Nudo corredizo: Es el clásico nudo con una orejita que atraviesas con algo, jalas la cuerda y ésta se aprieta alrededor de ese algo. También lo pueden ver en Google.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, así como los artistas, marcas, etc. a los que hago referencia.

**NARUTO EN EL MUNDO INCONCEBIBLE**

**Capítulo 3: En la plaza, Parte 2**

**Minutos después…**

La experiencia había resultado especialmente incómoda, después de todo, lavarse los pies en un lavabo público con gente observando no era un hecho que Sasuke catalogara como "común", aún incluso estando en un mundo tan loco como ese. Una vez que hubo terminado, tomó sus zapatos del extremo más seco posible y él y Naruto salieron al encuentro de Sakura, quien ya los esperaba con los repuestos.

- Vaya, eres rápido… Espero que sean de tu número- dijo a Sasuke al momento en que le mostraba unos muy singulares zapatos: eran nada más y nada menos que unos Crocs morados.

- … ¿Esperas que use eso?- le respondió reprochando la evidente excentricidad de aquél calzado.

- Están muy feos dattebayo- le apoyó Naruto.

- ¡No seas naco wey! Osea, fue lo más parecido que encontré a tus chanclas de mercado ¿ok? Además, son originales, todo el mundo los usa, son cómodos y no te sudan los pies, ¡hasta el Cuarto Hokage los usaba!

- ¡¿En serio?! ¡Entonces yo quiero unos dattebayo!- exclamó Naruto, entusiasmado.

- ………- Sasuke no estaba muy convencido.

- ¡Ay, ya! No tengo tu tiempo- dijo Sakura y le arrojó los zapatos; inmediatamente arrebató los que habían sido "marcados" y los entregó a una mujer que evidentemente era una empleada- lávenlos- le ordenó.

- ………- resignado a ser desdichado, Sasuke se los puso- _Vaya, sí son muy cómodos- _pensó.

- ¿Listo? Entonces sigamos caminando- anunció Sakura.

- ¡Que yo también quiero unos dattebayo! ¡¿Dónde los consigo dattebayo?! ¡¿Me estás escuchando dattebayo?! ¡PONME ATENCIÓN DATTEBAYO!

¡Paz! Sakura le propinó a Naruto un doloroso golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Ya cállate wey, que ustedes dos ya me tienen hasta la coronilla!

- ... ¿Sakura?- Naruto le dirigió una penosa mirada de ojos llorosos.

¡Paz! Recibió un segundo golpe.

- ¡No me veas así, que yo no soy tu mamá para estarte aguantando!

- … snif… snif.

Sakura comenzó a andar lanzando chispas. Naruto y Sasuke le siguieron en silencio, el primero, apenado y el segundo, tenía que aceptarlo, divertido.

_- Estas cosas son clásicas de ellos dos… ¡Hey! ¡Concéntrate idiota!_- se ordeñó a sí mismo- _¡No estoy aquí para "recordar viejos tiempos"! Tengo que encontrar la forma de salir de este lugar… y después, __**matar a Itachi**__… ¿Acaso huele a albóndigas de pulpo?... ¡Hey, no! Matar a Itachi, matar a Itachi… Definitivamente Sakura se ve mejor con el cabello largo… ¡Aaaaagh! ¡Itachi en una olla de aceite! ¡Itachi en una olla de aceiteeee!_

¡Paz! El contrariado ninja se estrelló contra una espalda humana.

- ¡Hey! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas! ¡Estoy en medio de una nota!- le regañó el joven castaño con el cual se había topado; vestía un elegante traje azul y sostenía un curioso micrófono- ¿Que acaso nunca te enseñaron a…? ¡Sakura!

- ¡Chouji!

Apartando salvajemente al emo, el **esbelto** hombre se dirigió hacia Sakura, seguido por una cámara y su respectivo camarógrafo; sin embargo, ambos pararon a unos cuantos pasos de ella, como si tuviera un campo protector invisible.

- ¡Está flaco dattebayo!- exclamó Naruto, asombrado. 

- ¡Señorita Sakura! ¿Me podría conceder una entrevista?

- … Mmm… Ok.

- ¡Gracias!- terminó de acercarse a ella- Dígame, ¿viene aquí para apoyar la campaña de Gai y Rock Lee? ¿Es acaso una fan?- dijo y extendió su brazo para que el micrófono estuviera al alcance de la voz de la chica.

- En realidad vine para pasar el rato, pero la neta si me gustó mucho la última peli que hicieron… ¡No voy a conceder más entrevistas!- dijo a los otros reporteros que habían salido de quién sabe dónde y rodeaban el "campo" alrededor de Sakura; frustrados, se alejaron.

En ese momento, Sasuke notó que mientras había estado batallando consigo mismo, habían caminado hasta un área diferente de la plaza, la cual era de forma circular y se encontrada abarrotada de gente, especialmente enfrente suyo, donde una enorme fila serpenteaba hasta llegar a las puertas cerradas de una gran tienda de discos. También notó la presencia de varios tipos vestidos con uniformes azules, sobre los cuales se podía leer la leyenda: "POLICIA", algo curioso es que la mayoría de ellos mantenía a la gente alejada de una especie de tina circular ubicada justo en el centro del lugar. Además, colgando desde el barandal del tercer piso (o nivel), unas gigantescas lonas anunciaban el evento llevado a cabo en el interior del local.

- Rock Lee & Gai contra los malvados ninjas del espacio, firma de autógrafos- leyó Naruto con la vista en alto- ¡¿Ninjas del espacio?!... ¿Rock Lee?

- ¡Así es amigo mío! ¡Soy yo, Rock Lee!

- ¡Y yo soy Gai!

- ¡¿Quién dijo eso dattebayo?!

De repente, las luces se apagaron (a excepción de las de los locales, claro), las personas callaron… y esperaron… Un rayo de luz iluminó hacia el techo, de donde colgaban las figuras de dos hombres con entalladísimos trajes verdes; de pronto, una dramática música sonó desde quien sabe dónde, siendo acompañada casi inmediatamente por los gritos de los cientos de admiradores. Sin perder tiempo, todas las cámaras disponibles fueron dispuestas a grabar a ambos sujetos, incluyendo la que antes tomaba la entrevista de Sakura, quien se molestó un poco por ello.

- ¡Vaya Gai! Parece que vinieron muchos civiles- dijo Rock Lee, cuya voz se escuchó en prácticamente toda la plaza gracias a su micrófono.

- ¡Tienes razón Lee! Pero no son solo civiles, creo poder ver a varias chicas atractivas desde aquí arriba- acto seguido esbozó su clásica sonrisa brillante, que provocó del desmayo de más de una joven, y los gritos de todas las demás.

- ¡Te amo Gai, te amo!

- ¡Oh por Dios, son tan guapos!

- ¡Quiero un hijo contigo Rock Lee!

- ………………………………………….- ni Sasuke, ni Naruto eran capaces de creerlo.

- ¡Escuchen camaradas! ¡Creo que algo se acerca!- anunció Gai colocando su mano derecha detrás de su oreja, provocando que la gente callara, atenta a los gritos lejanos que se escuchaban; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Gai continuara- ¡Son los malvados ninjas del espacio!

Agudos gritos dieron la mayoría de las chicas al ver cómo seis hombrecitos amarillos saltaban desde el tercer piso y hacían malabares, colgados con finos cables. Así mismo, los que sostenían a Rock Lee y Gai se alargaron, colocándolos a la misma altura que la de los "ninjas del espacio".

- No teman ciudadanos, ¡traemos la justicia!... Tararararaaan, tarararararaan…- dijeron los "héroes" al unísono.

Y así dio inicio la "pelea". Entre marometas y columpiadas, las extremidades de los actores apenas y se tocaban unas a otras, simulando patadas, golpes, etc. Una gotita se apareció en cada una de las frentes de los verdaderos ninjas. Para Sasuke y Naruto, la escena era insufriblemente bizarra.

- ¡Les demostraremos el verdadero poder de la juventud! ¡Ataque doble superespecial de curry de la muerte! ¡Ajuua!- gritó Lee con emoción. Acto seguido él y su compañero coordinaron movimientos y un extraño líquido fluorescente fue expulsado desde las mangas de su traje. Los hombrecitos amarillos chillaron y se retorcieron al contacto con tal sustancia.

Poco a poco, la acción se fue apaciguando, los "ninjas de la muerte" cayeron y desaparecieron entre la multitud, siendo cuidados por uno o dos policías. La batalla evidentemente había llegado a su final, cuando…

- ¡Muajajajaja! ¡Ah jajajajajaa!- un nuevo personaje salió a escena, también saltando desde el tercer piso. A diferencia de los anteriores villanos, su tez era de color rosa mexicano, y sus ropas eran largas y moradas.

- ¡Miren, es el malvado Lord Moravort!- exclamó una joven rubia que se encontraba justo enfrente de Naruto y Sasuke, quienes se sorprendieron al ver que ella también poseía un micrófono que se sostenía desde su oreja izquierda.

- Así es querida- respondió Lord Moravort- ¡Yo soy aquel que viene en pos de dominar toda la Vía-Láctea! ¡Ríndanse… o mueran!

- ¡Eso nunca Lord Moravort!- gritó Gai- ¡Primero sobre nuestro cadáver!

- Eso se puede arreglar.

¡Paz! ¡Pum! ¡Pow! Una nueva batalla comenzó, pero ahora intensificada con muchos más efectos de luz y sonido. Los espectadores se mostraban entusiasmados y aclamaban cada vez que los "héroes" hacían alguno de sus famosos ataques. El malvado villano alcanzó a proporcionarles algunos golpes, sin embargo, dos eran más fuertes que uno.

- ¡Agh! ¡¿Quieren jugar sucio eeh?!- llevó sus dedos índice y pulgar derechos a la boca, para luego hacer un muy fuerte silbido.

De pronto, dos hombrecitos amarillos salieron de un local del primer piso y corrieron (o al menos lo intentaron entre la multitud) justo hacia donde se encontraban Naruto y Sasuke, quienes se percataron de ello e instintivamente adoptaron posiciones de pelea. Sin embargo, una vez que los "aliens" hubieron llegado, los ignoraron por completo y en cambio tomaron por los brazos a la joven rubia del micrófono. Ésta gimió y fingió intentar soltarse desesperadamente, pero rápidamente fue arrastrada hacia la tina del centro. Ambos ninjas se desconcertaron ante ese suceso.

- ¡Será mejor que se rindan o ella morirá dentro del ácido del dolor! ¡Muajajajajaja!- exclamó Lord Moravort.

Entonces, Sasuke comprendió que se trataba de una actuación y se tranquilizó mientras observaba cómo los "extraterrestres" preparaban la soga que utilizarían para colgar a la chica justo arriba de la tina de dos metros de diámetro, la cual estaba llena de una sustancia amarilla viscosa y evidentemente asquerosa.

_- Lo que hace la gente por dinero- _pensó burlonamente. Harto de todo ese circo, pensó en sugerirle a Sakura una pronta retirada, pero su plan fue interrumpido por la voz de cierto ninja rubio.

- ¡¡Dejen a esa chica en paz!!- ordenó Naruto autoritariamente y con un volumen casi tan alto como el de los actores con micrófonos, captando la atención de todos los presentes. Enseguida corrió en dirección a la ahora iluminada tina, decidido a parar tal abuso.

- ¡¿Qué haces idiota?!- gritó Sasuke, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Naruto se encontraba a solo unos cuantos metros de su destino cuando dos guardias se le enfrentaron. Aunque no contaba con la habilidad y fuerza normales, el ninja se había adaptado lo suficiente a ese mundo como para realizar los movimientos básicos; en medos de 5 segundos, ya los había derrotado y seguía su camino.

- ¡¿Qué está haciendo wey?!- exclamó Sakura, entre asombrada y molesta.

_- No es tu asunto Sasuke, no te metas, no te metas… Itachi en acuario con tiburones, Itachi en un acua… _¡Agh, detesto tener conciencia!

Sasuke no pudo controlar el deseo de interrumpir el acto estúpido de Naruto y corrió hacia el lugar de los eventos, siendo captado por las decenas de cámaras que ahora tomaban atentas la escena del "fanático rubio loco".

- ¡Déjenla ir dattebayo!- gritaba Naruto al mismo tiempo que repartía golpes y patadas; ahora eran 20 policías contra quienes peleaba.

Su excompañero no tardó mucho en llegar a la acción; Sasuke comenzó a apartar a los hombres uniformados, pero con menos salvajismo que Naruto; poco a poco logró acercarse al susodicho, quien ya se encontraba desatando a la asustada víctima.

- No temas, yo te ayudo- le dijo justo antes de terminar de liberarla, sin embargo, la pobre joven no hizo más que empezar a gritar e intentar golpear a su "rescatador" de cualquier forma posible.

- ¡Cálmate dattebayo!

- ¡Aléjate de ella depravado!- le ordenó un guardia que pretendía atacarlo.

- ¿Depravado?

- ¡Ya déjalo Naruto!- exclamó Sasuke al momento en que tacleaba al poli- ¡Es una actuación!

- ¿Actuación?- se le prendió el foco- ¡Aaahh, ya entendí!

- ¡Imbécil!- le dijo Sasuke, enojado.

- ¡Apártese señorita, usaremos gas pimienta!

- ¿Eeeh?- ambos ninjas miraron con curiosidad a los policías que se acercaban a ellos, ¿qué demonios era nosequé pimienta? Mientras, la chica huía despavorida.

- ¡Esperen!- intentó detenerlos Sakura.

¡Ziishhhhhhhhhhhhhh! El gas pimienta fue disparado justo frente a los desprotegidos ojos de los ninjas.

- ……………………- tardaron un segundo en sentir aquel punzante dolor que les obligó a gritar- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Los pobres maldijeron, chillaron, brincaron, se frotaron los ojos, etc., etc. por varios minutos, sin embargo, el dolor solo se hizo aún más insoportable. Sakura por su parte se acercó a ellos mientras reprimía a los apenados guardias.

- ¡¡Osea, ¿qué no escuchan o qué?! ¡Cuando doy una orden, es porque hago **mi** trabajo, y es lo mismo que espero a cambio, **que hagan su trabajo**! ¡¿Acaso son una bola de incompetentes malagradecidos?!... ¡¡Míreme a los ojos cuando les hablo, que el verdadero regaño será cuando le cuente a Tsunade sobre su estupidez!!

- ¿Sakura?- susurró Sasuke, reconociendo la voz de la chica. Todavía cegado por el efecto de la pimienta, pretendió caminar hacia su excompañera, sin embargo, tropezó con un asa que se había formado en la cuerda gracias a un nudo corredizo en ella, el cual le atrapó el pie izquierdo. Afortunadamente pudo salvarse de una dolorosa caída, sujetándose del chaleco de la chica.

- ¡¿Y tú que te traes wey?!

- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!- preguntó Naruto confundido; al igual que Sasuke, intentó caminar hacia ellos, pero también tropezó y empujó cierta palanca roja dispuesta a activar el mecanismo destinado a colgar a la "víctima".

- ¿Eeh? ¡AAAAAAAAAAA!- chilló Sasuke mientras era elevado por encima de la "sustancia viscosa y asquerosa"; el susto le hizo aferrarse aún más a la vestimenta de Sakura, quien también voló unos cuantos metros, antes de que su chaleco resbalara por sus brazos.

Lo siguiente ocurrió tan rápido, pero fue tan significativo, que por años los testigos recordaron cada movimiento y cada nota del final de la dramática música que sonaba por toda la plaza: "Tarararaaaaaaaaaaaan". Sasuke apenas vio cómo una silueta caía mientras agitaba los brazos con desesperación, para luego hundirse en lo que parecía un mar de fluidos repulsivos y malolientes. El tiempo se detuvo por un instante; todos esperaban aterrorizados la salida de la figura de la chica, como si auguraran la llegada del Apocalipsis, incluso Gai, Moravort y Rock Lee miraban estupefactos.

- ……………………………………………- se produjo un silencio incómodamente silencioso.

- … ¡Uuugh! ¡Cof, cof!- una asquerosa y furiosa criatura surgió de la tina. Naruto y Sasuke, ya capaces de ver un poco mejor, la observaron con terror.

- ……………………………………………..- el silencio siguió.

- …. ¡Cof, cof!- una vez que logró ponerse en pie, Sakura miró hacia arriba para que sus ojos se encontrasen con aquellos pertenecientes al culpable, **Sasuke**.

- … ¡gulp!- el ninja tragó saliva, esos ojos le decían que algo **muy malo **estaba por suceder.

En ese momento, Sakura regresó la mirada al frente, para observar fijamente a los policías; la tensión en el aire se volvió aún más insoportable.

- ………………………………. - respiró profundamente- ¡¡AARRÉSTENLOOS!!

Y el caos continuó.


	5. Cap4: Aleatoria Realidad

Alrededor de 45 minutos después…

¡Feliz fin de vacaciones! (al menos pretendamos que así sea jeje) Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me han hecho una persona muy contenta. Este capítulo contiene menos comedia, sin embargo tiene mucho más que ver con la trama, así que téngale paciencia por pavor y espero que les guste.

Por cierto, si alguien no sabe quiénes son Izumo y Kotetsu, puede consultar en youtube, veoh, tutv, lo que sea, el avance del capítulo 67 de Naruto Shippuuden; después del trailer de la película hay un minuto completo dedicado a esos dos.

¡Que tengan un lindo día y recuerden: las apariencias engañan!

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, así como los artistas, marcas, etc. a los que hago referencia.

**NARUTO EN EL MUNDO INCONCEBIBLE**

**Capítulo 4: Aleatoria Realidad**

**Alrededor de 45 minutos después…**

- ¡Pica dattebayo!- se quejaba Naruto mientras intentaba calmar el dolor rascándose desesperadamente el área de piel donde seguía haciendo efecto el gas pimienta.

- Ya deja de hacer eso idiota, te harás más daño- le aconsejó Sasuke, quien iba caminando a su lado- _¿Por qué dije eso? Nisiquiera me preocupa._

- Recuerden que tienen derecho a guardar silencio- les dijo enfadado uno de los policías que en ese momento los guiaban esposados hacia la que sería su celda dentro de la estación.

- Jeje, ustedes dos están en **serios problemas** ¿saben?- comentó otro- Por cierto, lindos zapatos- se burló refiriéndose a los Crocs.

- …..- Sasuke lo ignoró por completo; le había sucedido tanto en ese día que sintió que ya no podía ser peor. Primero, había entrado a una dimensión desconocida; luego, Orochimaru le besó; un estúpido perro orinó en sus pies; y por último, una bola de guardias que no tenían la más mínima experiencia en peleas le tomaron preso. Aunque no se culpaba a sí mismo por eso; estaba demasiado cansado como para luchar bajo las leyes físicas de ese mundo y sus ojos y cara le picaban, además de que, dado que aparentemente Sakura era una persona muy influyente en esa nueva Konoha, no se podía dar el lujo de oponer resistencia. Era de suma importancia que fuera capaz de reunirse con el Hokage, lo cual demandaría una vez que la chica fuera a buscarlos, después de haberse aseado.

- Aquí es- señaló el poli al momento en que habría la reja de barrotes- entren.

Ambos ninjas obedecieron y sus esposas les fueron retiradas. La celda era bastante espaciosa y extrañamente limpia, con dos largas bancas apoyadas en las paredes derecha e izquierda; un pequeño retrete ocupaba la parte posterior. Dos extraños sujetos se encontraban en el lado derecho, así que tanto Sasuke como Naruto prefirieron el contrario.

- Mira dattebayo, ¡tenemos televisión!- dijo el segundo, señalando la pantalla de 21 pulgadas que colgaba de la pared detrás de los barrotes.

Uno de los sujetos tomó ese comentario como una invitación a charlar.

- Uy, y llegaron tarde. Hace rato pasaron en vivo a unos tipos locos que… - los miró fijamente- ¡Un momento!... ¡Son ustedes!

Un gran signo de interrogación se dibujó sobre cada uno de los rostros de los ninjas.

- ¡Es cierto, son ellos!- exclamó el otro tipo- Jajajajajaja, están muertos, jajajajaja, incluso más que nosotros.

- Jajajajajaja. ¿No traes una pluma? Jaja… Necesito su autógrafo… Jajajajajaja.

Ambos sujetos continuaron riendo por varios minutos.

- ¿Qué se traen estos locos dattebayo?... _¿Por qué siento que los conozco?_

- ¿Y qué hacen aquí?- susurró Sasuke al darse cuenta que, al contrario de la clase de personas que uno esperaría encontrar en una celda, esos hombres no solo estaban muy bien vestidos, sino que además parecían inteligentes- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó, ahora en voz alta.

- Jajaja… ajaja… ja… - poco a poco fueron capaces de controlar sus risas.

- Yo soy Kotetsu y él es Izumo- explicó uno de ellos con un extraño tono de humor- Somos hombres de negocios, pero uno nos salió mal y desde entonces le debemos **mucho dinero** a la familia Hyuga… No teníamos suficiente para pagar, así que cometimos un par de delitos para que nos mantengan vivos dentro de ésta celda.

- ¿Vivos?- repitió Naruto desconcertado.

- Sí, pero eso no importa, siempre nos las hemos ingeniado- respondió Izumo- … Pero ustedes… jeje… sí que están muertos.

- ¿Muertos?- volvió a repetir Naruto, recibiendo una mirada acusadora departe de su excompañero ninja.

- Bueno, tú tal vez no… pero **tú**- señaló a Sasuke- vaya que estás muerto.

- ¿Muerto?- irónicamente, esta vez fue él quien repitió la palabra- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

- ¡Estás tonto o qué!- exclamó Kotetsu- nadie, **nadie**, humilla de esa forma a Haruno Sakura, y vive por mucho tiempo… No va a estar tranquila hasta que se haya vengado.

- Y no solo eso- repuso su compañero- la tipa es una perra. Primero te hará sufrir, te lo aseguro; hará de tu ya triste vida una mierda, en serio.

- Y luego, puede que te obligue a suicidarte.

- … ¿Qué?- por más que intentaba asimilarlo, la descripción de la nueva Sakura no encajaba dentro de la mente de Sasuke; mucho menos en la de Naruto.

- Sakura no es así dattebayo.

- Claro que lo es- afirmó Izumo- De hecho, escuché que una vez su estilista le hizo una mal corte dos horas antes de una entrega de premios. El tipo pasó el siguiente año de su vida como "voluntario" en un programa que enviaba jóvenes a espulgar niños en la sierra. Evidentemente, los bichos se le pegaron, tuvo que raparse, entró en depresión y ahora está completamente loco.

-………………………………… - se produjo un silencio incómodamente silencioso.

- Pero bueno, tú no tienes que preocuparte tanto; digo, no creo que ella esté dispuesta a esperar todo un año después de lo que le hiciste con transmisión internacional en vivo y a todo color.

- Quiero ver que lo intente- susurró Sasuke, amenazante.

- ¡Ustedes dos!- llamó a los ninjas un policía, desde el otro lado de la reja- Tienen derecho a una llamada cada uno. ¿Quién va primero?

- ¿Llamada?- Naruto no sabía a qué se refería.

- Tú vas primero.

**7 minutos depués…**

Naruto había sido llevado hasta un pequeño cubículo con un teléfono adherido a la pared. A pesar de haber estado experimentando por varios minutos, no encontró la forma de usarlo.

- ¿Cómo se supone que voy a llamar a alguien con esto dattebayo?- miró a su alrededor y encontró una diminuta ventanita con dos barrotes atravesándola. El rubio se aprovechó de estos y, sujetándose de ellos, fue capaz de colocar su cara al nivel del orificio, observando las ya oscurecidas calles- ¡SAKURAAA!... ¡ERO-SENIIIN!... ¡¿ALGUIEN QUE ME PUEDA AYUDAR?!

- ………….Grrr- su estómago fue el único en responderle.

- _Tengo hambre dattebayo… _Bueno, supongo que ya hice la llamada- regresó al piso- ¿Qué es eso dattebayo?

Se percató de la presencia de un grueso libro tirado en una esquina del cubículo. Rápidamente lo tomó y ojeó.

- Centros nocturnos, escuelas, restaurantes… ¿qué son estos números dattebayo?

Resignado a no encontrar nada de utilidad, Naruto cerró el libro, prestando atención por primera vez a su portada.

- ¿Se siente perdido en un mundo tan extraño como éste? ¿Está preso y nadie quiere ayudarlo?- leyó- ¡Usted lo que necesita es un abogado! En la firma "Asuma" tenemos uno justo a su medida las 24 horas del día… y nisiquiera necesita marcar un largo número; solo levante la bocina y presione 999… ¡Esto me sirve!

Feliz de encontrar una solución, Naruto tomó la bocina y la sostuvo en su oreja derecha, imitando el dibujo del anuncio; enseguida presionó tres veces la tecla con la leyenda del número nueve, y esperó.

- … Está llamado a la firma de abogados "Asuma", le atiende Kurenai, buenas noches- se escuchó desde el audífono.

- _Esto si funciona dattebayo… ¡Hey! ¿No es la sensei de Kiba, Hinata y y el otro tipo que me cae mal?... _Buenas noches… Eem… Estoy en la cárcel y tengo hambre.

- ¿Podría decirme los datos de su ubicación y su nombre completo por favor?

- Eeem…

- ¡Ahora sí ya se fueron todos!- se escuchó la voz distante del afamado Asuma- … estamos solos Kurenai.

- Ahora no Asuma; hay un cliente en la línea- intentó decir en voz baja la chica.

- ¡¿Y eso qué?!... ¡Yo soy el jefe aquí y solo yo decido a quién atender y a quién no!

- Sshh… baja la…………..- su frase fue interrumpida por una secuencia de extraños sonidos, así como un fuerte golpe, resultado de un fallido intento de colgar el teléfono por parte de Kurenai.

- ¿Eeh? ¿Qué sucede dattebayo?

Enseguida se escuchó el ruido de varios objetos de oficina que cayeron al suelo. Así como uno que otro jadeo.

- ……… Dímelo Asuma, dímelo- se escuchó la voz de Kurenai.

- … Sabes a una Barbie Malibú de chocolate.

Se siguieron escuchando ruidos.

- ¿Barbie Malibú de chocolate? ……………. Esto es aburrido dattebayo.

Cansado de no encontrarle sentido a la conversación, Naruto simplemente regresó la bocina a su lugar original.

¡Toc, toc, toc! El guardia ya le avisaba desde la ventanilla de la puerta que sus minutos habían expirado.

- Ya voy dattebayo- respondió el rubio.

Caminando con pesadez, Naruto fue guiado de regreso a su celda.

- Entra- le ordenó el guardia- … Ahora vas tú- dijo a Sasuke.

Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera pararse, la autoritaria voz de cierta Hokage rubia irrumpió en la estación.

- ¡Déjenlos ahí!- ordenó al momento en que recorría el pasillo que llevaba a la celda.

- ¡S-sí Srta. Hokage!- respondió el policía, cerrando denuevo la reja.

La imagen de Tsunade arribó al encuentro de los ninjas; era exactamente igual a como la recordaban, excepto por su vestimenta, que constaba de un conjunto de minifalda con blazer, ambos rojos, y zapatos negros cerrados, de tacón alto. Además su cabello ahora estaba recogido en un elegante chongo. Pero no llegó sola, sino acompañada por Shizune y Sakura; la primera imitaba a la Hokage en su forma de vestir, a diferencia del color de su traje, que era negro; Sakura ahora llevaba una minifalda tableada blanca y una blusa strapless de azul turquesa; sus zapatos también eran del mismo color, y sus accesorios, plateados; su cabello, evidentemente mojado, lo llevaba recogido en una cola de caballo.

- ¿Son ellos?- preguntó secamente Tsunade, refiriéndose a los ninjas.

- Así es- respondió Sakura con un tono de rencor y odio que tanto Naruto como Sasuke pudieron percibir, especialmente el segundo, a quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

Aunque en un principio la sorpresa le había mantenido mudo, Naruto no tardó en ser indiscreto.

- ¡Hey abuela! ¡Sácanos de aquí dattebayo!

- ……………………………..- todos callaron, esperando el momento en que fuese anunciada la próxima decapitación de Naruto.

- ……………. - Tsunade solo frunció el ceño; pasaron varios segundos para que dijera- … Jeje, vaya, así que es cierto. Ustedes no son de por aquí.

- ¿Eeh? ¿No son de aquí?- repitió Kotetsu con curiosidad, llamando la atención de la rubia.

- ¿Y esos dos qué?- preguntó la Hokage.

- Asaltaron una paletería- respondió el policía.

- Ya veo… Me estorban, libérenlos.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero…!- exclamaron tanto los presos como el poli.

La dura mirada que Tsunade dirigió a último fue más que suficiente para convencerlo.

- ¡Enseguida!- afirmó mientras habría la reja.

**Varias súplicas, jaloneadas y patadas después…**

Sacar al par de hombres desesperados fue un poco más difícil de lo que pensaron (especialmente cuando se aferraron a los barrotes y suplicaron a Tsunade); sin embargo, los fatigados policías finalmente lo lograron. Después, por orden de la Hokage, abandonaron el lugar, dejando al la pareja de ninjas completamente a solas con el trío de mujeres.

- A ver… cuéntenme su historia- dijo Tsunade sentada desde la otra banca, con Shizune a su derecha (con una laptop en sus piernas) y Sakura su izquierda, todavía con la mirada acusadora dirigida hacia Sasuke.

- Pues verás dattebayo, hace aproximadamente 15 años, un terrible demonio atacó la…

- Naruto- interrumpió Sasuke- esta vez hablaré yo- no era una sugerencia.

- Deacuerdo- concedió la Hokage.

- Él es Naruto Uzumaki, y yo soy Sasuke Uchiha, ambos provenimos de la aldea oculta de Konoha.

- ¡Meh! Pero si tú ya te fuiste datte…

Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de cállate-la-boca.

- … Sí, somos de la villa de Konoha- corrigió Naruto.

- En nuestro mundo, Konoha es la aldea ninja más poderosa, perteneciente al país del Fuego- continuó Sasuke, notando que Sakura fue la única sorprendida- Y digo "nuestro mundo" porque evidentemente no es en el que nos encontramos ahora; empezando por el hecho de que no podemos usar nuestras técnicas ninjas.

- ¿Entonces cómo llegaron aquí?- preguntó Tsunade inexpresivamente.

- Hace unas horas ambos entrenábamos dentro de las ruinas de un viejo templo…

- ¿Entrenábamos?- interrumpió denuevo Naruto, siendo acreedor a una segunda mirada de cierra-el-pico- … ¡Ah si, entrenábamos! Porque entrenar es lo que hacemos; a los ninjas nos gusta… entrenar… _Sasuke ve muy feo dattebayo._

- _Naruto imbécil_- pensó Sasuke- … Como sea, el punto es que en algún momento atravesamos unas viejas puertas que, según la leyenda, resguardaban un recinto sagrado; pero en lugar de eso aparecimos en el interior de un extraño edificio, ya en este mundo.

- ¡Y una cosa rara nos pinchó dattebayo!

Esto último alteró **un poco** la mirada de la Hokage; pero mucho a Sakura y Shizune.

- Y entonces conocieron a Ino- dijo Tsunade- Creo que ya conocemos el resto de la historia.

- Necesitamos de su ayuda para encontrar la forma de regresar- aclaró Sasuke antes de que Naruto abriera su bocota denuevo.

- ¿Regresar?- repitió la rubia con un tono de ironía- Je… curiosa forma de decirlo.

Un signo de interrogación se dibujó en el rostro de cada uno de los ninjas.

- Bueno, para empezar- continuó, inclinándose un poco hacia ellos- … No necesitas mentirme Sasuke, sé que eras aliado de Orochimaru, y que ustedes dos no estaban precisamente entrenando.

- _¡¿Qué?!_- se alarmó Sasuke- _¡¿Cómo demonios supo que yo…?! ¡Naruto!_- dirigió una mirada acusadora hacia su excompañero- _¿Qué más le habrá dicho el tarado a esa "Lunanueva" o como se llame?_

- Pero no te preocupes- le dijo Tsunade- **te creo** y les ayudaré a "regresar" a su mundo- en ese momento, Sakura la miró con incredulidad- Después de todo, dudo mucho que el Orochimaru de ahora sea el mismo que tú conocías; y además, con eso evitaremos que lleve a cabo sus **malévolos planes**.

- ¿Malévolos planes? ¿De qué hablas dattebayo?- preguntó Naruto, desconcertado.

Sasuke, por su parte, tuvo un pequeño flashback de su encuentro con el "nuevo Orochimaru", recordando especialmente sus palabras acerca de "dominar el mundo"… y el asqueroso beso… Tuvo la sensación de querer vomitar denuevo.

- Así es- continuó la Hokage, poniéndose de pie- Orochimaru tiene un plan cocinándose. Pero no se los diré; veamos si logran adivinarlo… Shizune, explícales por favor qué es ese "edificio abandonado".

- Pero… Srta. Hokage.

- Hazlo.

- E-esta bien- respiró profundamente- La leyenda dice que se trata de un regalo que seres "de otro mundo" dieron a nosotros hace varios cientos de años; seres con tecnología mucho más avanzada que la nuestra.

- ………….- tanto Sasuke como Naruto escuchaban atentos; el segundo, intentando descifrar el significado de la palabra "tecnología".

- Se supone- continuó Shizune- que es una máquina o algo parecido, con la capacidad de… transformar la realidad.

- ¿Transformar la realidad?- dijeron ambos ninjas al unísono.

- Exacto… Según esto, si la programas adecuadamente y la activas, la máquina modificará todo en este mundo a como lo desees, incluso las leyes físicas... y es **muy probable** que ustedes ya lo hayan hecho.

- ¡Espera un momento!- dijo Sasuke, ya captando lo que quería decir Shizune- ¿Quieres decir que nosotros de alguna forma activamos esa cosa e hicimos que el mundo cambiara a como es ahora?

- Es una posibilidad.

- ¡Pero si no se lo pedimos dattebayo!

- Esa puede la razón por la cual se hayan confundido al llegar aquí- aclaró Tsunade- Como no especificaron el tipo de realidad que querían, la máquina simplemente la transformó aleatoriamente.

- ¡Pero entonces, eso significaría que ya no existe un mundo al cual podamos volver!- se alarmó Sasuke.

- No necesariamente- afirmó la Hokage- Como ya dijo Shizune, es una especie de máquina y puede que haya una forma de revertir sus efectos.

- ¿Puede?

- Dicen que fueron pinchados por algo ¿no?- continuó Tsunade- y curiosamente, la única forma de entrar al edificio es pasando por una prueba de ADN y signos vitales… Probablemente, la única razón de eso es que el mismo edificio solo permite ingresar a aquellos que ya han transformado el mundo y sigan vivos, por si acaso quieren revertirlo… algo así como una garantía.

- Pero no podemos estar seguros de ello ¿cierto?- preguntó Sasuke- Además, ¿cómo es que ustedes saben tanto sobre ese lugar? ¿Y qué es ADN?

- Algo que tienen las células en tu cuerpo y que es único en cada quién. Y, como ya les dije, Orochimaru está planeando algo… algo que precisamente tiene que ver con ese edificio… En cuanto nos enteramos de ello empezamos a investigar, y sinceramente, jamás creímos que lo de cambiar el mundo fuera real; así que decidimos dejarlos entrar a la zona y volar a los eunucos en pedacitos… Pero… ¡aquí están ustedes!... supongo que ahora no podremos hacerlo; nuestra prioridad es ahora regresar a la realidad a su forma natural.

Esto último hizo que Sakura se desconcertara aún más de lo que ya estaba. Hasta ese momento, no había sido informada de nada de lo que hablaban (mucho menos de que la prioridad de Tsunade fuera "regresar a la realidad a su forma natural"); y la verdad, le molestaba el hecho de que aún no reprendiera a Sasuke por haber humillado a una de sus subordinadas, algo que usualmente la Hokage jamás toleraba. Decidida a no irse sin una venganza, la chica de cabello rosa habló:

- Si ese es el caso wey, entonces sólo con el ADN de uno de ellos basta ¿no?

Todos callaron, recordando de pronto la presencia de Sakura.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Tsunade, fingiendo no conocer las intenciones de la chica.

- Osea, digamos que solo necesitamos con vida a Naruto para "regresar a la realidad a su forma natural"- acto seguido, miró a Sasuke con ojos asesinos.

Sintiendo el peligro, el ninja rápidamente buscó una excusa para que el comentario de Sakura fuera denegado; sin embargo, no fue necesario.

- Eso no lo sabemos- le respondió Tsunade- Tal vez la máquina requiera de la presencia de ambos. No podemos arriesgarnos; ya sabes que no me gusta apostar.

Esto último casi, **casi** hizo que Naruto se carcajeara, de no ser por la tensión que había en el aire. Sakura evidentemente estaba enfadada y no pensaba ceder.

- Pero…

- ¡Shizune!- interrumpió la Hokage- Quiero que programes una conferencia de prensa para el jefe de esta estación. Será mañana en la mañana y él dará a conocer a todo el mundo la situación legal de estos dos... Ambos habrán salido bajo fianza; y Sasuke habrá decidido irse a vivir a un lejano pueblo donde trabajará en algún puesto de comida rápida, preparando las papas fritas y siendo encargado de la reutilización de la grasa.

- Pero Srta. Hokage, Sasuke es el heredero de la familia Uchiha…- repuso Shizune, recibiendo una mirada amenazadora departe de su jefa; viendo que no tenía más opción, comenzó a teclear sobre su laptop.

Entonces Tsunade volvió a dirigirse a Sakura.

- ¿Suficiente para conservar tu reputación?

- Sí, pero no mi ego.

- Tendrás que conformarte… sería demasiado aburrido ver la derrota de los eunucos sin Sasuke.

En ese momento, la Hokage le dirigió una mirada de complicidad cuyo mensaje solo Sakura entendió. Una sonrisa macabra se dibujó en los labios de la chica, sin embargo, la suprimió en menos de un segundo y dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota. Por su parte, los ninjas, confundidos, pero entendiendo que las declaraciones del jefe de la estación serían falsas, se relajaron un poco al ver que Sakura no se había salido con la suya, o al menos eso parecía.

- ¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer dattebayo?- preguntó Naruto después de unos segundos.

- Dejaremos que Orochimaru haga su intento- respondió la rubia- A él y a toda su prole los vigilaremos mientras intenten entrar. Una vez que se cansen de hacerlo, los tomaremos presos. Y luego ustedes podrán hacer su magia.

- ¿Y qué haríamos si ellos lograran entrar?- preguntó Sasuke con una molesta sensación de que algo andaba mal.

- No tienen porqué, las puertas solo abrirán ante una persona viva y con un ADN conocido. ¿Tienes alguna razón para pensar que Orochimaru posea algo por el estilo?

Otro flashfack transcurrió por la mente de Sasuke, recordándole aquella ocasión en que fue "mordido" por su sensei, siendo contaminado por "lo que sea que haya sido" proveniente del cuerpo del "hombre-serpiente".

- _Pero eso no tiene importancia- _pensó_- No creo que esa cosa haya tenido ADN; y además, aunque sigua viéndose igual, Orochimaru cambió de cuerpo, así que no existe la posibilidad de que… ¡Un momento! ¿Y si sigue con su viejo cuerpo porque aquí no hay justus?_

- … ¿Sasuke?- le llamó Tsunade, notando la ausencia mental del joven.

- _¡Y ella qué! Si no hay jutsus, ¿por qué sigue viéndose joven?-_ sintiendo una súbita desconfianza hacia aquella mujer, decidió mantener en secreto lo sucedido con Orochimaru- … No, no hay ninguna.

- Entonces no hay problema… Bien, esto es exactamente lo que haremos: Primero...

¡Grrr!... La frase de la Hokage fue interrumpida por las tripas de Naruto.

- Jeje… lo siento, tengo hambre.

- Bueno, en ese caso: Primero, Sakura les hará el favor de llevarlos a cenar.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamó la chica, a quien evidentemente no le agradaba la idea de hacerles un favor.

- Llévalos a ya sabes dónde; ahí no tendrás que pagar- le dijo Tsunade, ignorando por completo su reacción- Después, quiero que los lleves con Hinata, ella será la encargada de la misión.

- ¡¿Quéeee?!- esta vez fue más bien un grito lo que salió de la garganta de Sakura.

- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarte sola con estos dos; necesito que alguien mantenga la cabeza fría por ti... ¿O prefieres que te excluya completamente del equipo?

Con la cara roja de rabia, la joven tuvo que tragarse sus palabras.

- Bien- dijo la Hokage- ¿En dónde me quedé?... Ah si, no quiero que les quites los ojos de encima a ninguno de ellos, tu trabajo será protegerlos.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño vuelco de repulsión en el estómago ante la idea de que Sakura le protegiera; Naruto, en cambio, sintió uno de emoción.

- También quiero que seas el chicle de Hinata- continuó la rubia- Ella conoce nuestro plan, pero suele hacerle cambios de último momento. Por favor, mantenla en el camino de la rectitud.

- Lo haré con gusto- contestó Sakura malévolamente.

- Y por último, quiero recibir reportes de la situación constantemente, así que estaré en contacto contigo.

- Deacuerdo- afirmó la joven, ya un poco más calmada.

- Entonces… ¿nos vamos?- dijo Tsunade mientras abría la reja. Salió y caminó por el pasillo con paso firme.

Enseguida le siguieron Shizune y Naruto, el segundo, apurado por ir a cenar. Sasuke, al ver que Sakura no se decidía a abandonar su asiento, fue el siguiente en salir; pero a menos de un paso fuera de la celda, algo le jaló la muñeca derecha con extrema fuerza, siendo guiada hacia su espalda, lo cual le causó un dolor tal, que le hacía imposible moverse. De pronto escuchó la lúgubre voz de Sakura que susurraba a su oído e hizo que un fuerte escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

- Tu crees que ya te libraste de mí ¿verdad niño carita? ¿Crees que me quedaré con los brazos cruzados después de tu pequeña bromita? Pues te diré algo Sasuke, tal vez a Tsunade le gusten las cosas naturales y por eso diga que quiere devolverles su "mundo real", pero por lo pronto **yo **soy feliz siendo quien soy, y a mí no importaría que mañana amanecieras en un puesto de comida rápida, hervido en pedacitos junto con las papas a la francesa… Así que escúchame cabrón, dame una razón, **una sola razón** más para que te odie y entonces podré deshacerme de ti tan rápido como llegaste… ¿Capicci?

Aunque en un principio se sintió "un poco" aterrado por el asalto de la chica, Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a dejarse asustar por algo tan estúpido como una amenaza de Sakura.

- Son fritas.

- … ¿Qué?

- Las papas a la francesa son fritas, no hervidas- respondió burlonamente- Pero quiero que tú también entiendas algo, yo…

- ¡¡Apúrense dattebayo!!- exclamó Naruto desde el otro extremo del pasillo.

- ¡Ya voy Naruto!- en un ágil y rápido movimiento, Sakura había soltado la muñeca de su víctima y caminaba con paso alegre hacia Naruto, dejando a un contrariado Sasuke detrás suyo.

- ¡¿A dónde iremos a cenar dattebayo?! ¿Existe el Ichikaru Ramen aquí?

- ¿Ichi-qué?- respondió la chica- No sé de qué me hablas wey, pero te aseguro que te encantará el lugar… ¡Iremos a Uzumaki´s Ramen!


End file.
